Infiltration
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Un lycée, des ambassadeurs menacés de mort, nos Gboys et un mystérieux tueur à neutraliser...
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle tite histoire en attendant la suite de « la vie continue » qui est au point très mort. Snif snif. Je précise tout de suite que je l'ai écrite y a déjà un moment et donc je mets tout d'un coup. J'espère qu'il y a encore des gentils lecteurs pour la lire…

**Prologue**

D – Quatre, il est où Heero ?

Q – Je ne sais pas Duo, il est parti en début d'après-midi sans rien dire de l'endroit où il allait.

Le natté s'écroula sur le fauteuil à côté du blondinet.

D – Tu lis quoi Quatre ?

Q – Un roman.

D – Ca parle de quoi ?

Q – D'une course de vaisseau dans l'espace.

D – Et c'est bien ?

Q – Laisse-moi finir et tu le sauras, soupira Quatre.

Quatre était d'une patience inébranlable et une patience extensible à l'infini, c'était ce qu'il fallait avec Duo. C'était bien pour cela que Heero était parti prendre l'air. Depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de missions tous les cinq, Duo était devenu insupportable.

D – Mais je m'ennuie, se plaint-il.

Quatre posa le livre sur la table basse du salon.

Q – Si on allait prendre l'air ? proposa-t-il.

Ils sortirent dans le parc d'une des immenses propriétés de la famille Winner. Un vieux jardinier était en train de tailler un buisson. Le temps était clair et chaud pour cette fin d'automne. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes en silence (fait exceptionnel pour Duo), ils s'assirent sur l'herbe.

D – Ca me tue de rester là à rien faire, déclara Duo. Si la guerre est vraiment finie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on reste cloîtrés ? Mince, il faut en profiter justement !

Q – Soit un peu patient, conseilla Quatre.

D – Mais ça fait trois mois que ça dure !

W – MAXWELL !

La voix de Wufei retentit à travers le bosquet d'arbres.

D – Oh, mais c'est mon Wuffy ! s'écria Duo tout joyeux.

W – WUFEI, crétin ! fit-il en arrivant en furie, son sabre à la main.

D – Tiens tu vois, y a pas que moi qui pète les plombs, triompha Duo.

Q – Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

D – Ah bon, c'est pourquoi alors Wu-chan ?

Wufei devint rouge écarlate. « Self-control, self-control, on souffle ».

W – Tu m'empêches de me concentrer avec ta grande bouche. J'ai besoin de silence pour m'entraîner.

D – Ma grande bouche, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit !

A ce moment, Trowa qui flânait par-là, arriva.

T – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il.

Quatre fit un vague signe pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, tandis que Duo et Wufei arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

D – 'Lut Trowa ! lança-t-il gaiement. On se frittait juste un peu avec Wuffy, tu sais histoire de garder la main.

Wufei se lança à la poursuite de l'américain avec son sabre, mais Duo était déjà loin en train de rire aux éclats.

T – Je préfère le voir comme ça, dit Trowa.

Q – Comment ça ?

T – Tu es empathe et tu n'as pas sentit que Duo avait besoin de se défouler ? On dirait qu'il étouffait à rester dans son coin.

Q – Si bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi qu'il vient voir pour s'occuper. Euh, faudrait peut-être les séparer, proposa Quatre en voyant passer les deux fous furieux (l'un mort de rire, l'autre hors de lui) pour la deuxième fois devant eux.

W – MAXWELL ! REVIENS PAR ICI SI TU L'OSES !

D – T'AS QU'À ME RATTRAPER WUFFY !

T – On va les laisser courir encore un peu je pense, déclara Trowa tranquillement.

Après cinq ou six tours de la maison (attention, c'est une grande maison), ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à bout de souffle.

W – Tu me payeras ça Duo, réussit à articuler Wufei.

D – Quand tu veux. Et si on allait manger, ça m'a creusé cette course poursuite.

T – Je vous fait des pancakes ? demanda Trowa.

D – C'est pas pour le pti-déj ça normalement ? remarqua Duo.

W – Tu sais faire la différence ? railla Wufei.

D – Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, ça me va quand même. J'espère qu'il reste du nutella. Let's go.

Q – T'es vraiment écœurant : des pancakes avec du nut à cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Avec entrain, ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent (plutôt dévorèrent pour certain). Ils débarrassaient quand Heero revint enfin de sa promenade. Il ne lâcha qu'un mot : Mission.

Une mission ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu. La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur les quatre jeunes hommes.

T –Une mission ? répéta Trowa.

H – J m'a contacté. Quelqu'un va chercher à tuer les ambassadeurs de la paix. Et nous devons empêcher cela.

D – Cool, enfin de l'action ! s'écria Duo.

Heero lui lança un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier si c'était encore une des ses blagues débiles ou s'il était sérieux.

Q – Que pouvons-nous faire ?

H – Les ambassadeurs vont se réunir prochainement au Japon dans un lycée. Ils veulent comprendre ce que veulent les jeunes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent, le quartier général de Romfelher est à deux pâtés de maisons. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, mais nous ne nous occuperons pas de ça.

T – Nous allons devoir nous infiltrer comme des lycéens normaux afin d'identifier et neutraliser le tueur.

Heero approuva d'un signe de tête. Trowa était toujours le premier (à part lui même) à évaluer la situation et en tirer les justes conclusions parmi les trois autres. Duo et Wufei se lançaient un peu trop vite la tête baissée. Quant à Quatre, s'était l'inverse : il prenait parfaitement toutes les informations en compte mais agissait trop lentement.

Ainsi une fois les préparatifs faits, les dossiers trafiqués, ils quittèrent la maison de Quatre pour le lycée.


	2. 1er jour

**1er jour**

Leur rentré se fit sans problèmes. Quatre et Duo s'intégrèrent aussitôt. Heero resta froid et distant. Trowa restait le nez collé dans ses livres pour échapper aux filles qui lui tournaient autour et Wufei envoyait paître tout le monde. Au bout du premier jour de cours, les G-boys se rendirent compte qu'il leur faudrait du temps. Dans leur chambre le soir venu :

D – Je ne pensais pas que reprendre les études serait aussi fatiguant, déclara Duo en tombant sur son lit.

W – Il te faut pas grand chose, ironisa Wufei.

H – Ne commencez pas vous deux, avertit Heero. Ca a été assez difficile d'obtenir cette chambre d'internat pour tous les cinq. Au moindre problème, on sera séparé et on ne peut pas se le permettre.

Duo ne trouva pas quoi répondre et les garçons s'installèrent chacun son côté. Quatre choisi le lit au dessus de Duo, Heero s'installa en bas de l'autre lit superposé, Trowa au-dessus et Wufei sur le mini-lit calé dans un coin de la pièce.

Q – Comment allons-nous trouver celui que nous cherchons ? Il y a tellement d'élèves.

H – Pour le moment, nous allons nous contenter d'observer. Dès demain soir, j'irais faire un tour dans les fichiers de l'école. Personne n'a rien remarqué ?

« Non » fut la réponse unanime.

T – Néanmoins, j'ai observé qu'il manquait une personne dans la classe. Nous sommes censés être 36 hors nous n'étions sue 35.

D – Maintenant que tu les dis, il me semble que les filles avec qui j'ai discuté ont mentionné ce fait. Il paraît que la terreur du lycée n'était pas là, en colle.

H – Et t'aurais pas pu le dire ? reprocha Heero.

D – Bah si, jte le dis là. Hey Trowa, j'ai remarqué que les filles étaient très intéressées par toi. T'en penses quoi ?

T – Que c'est pas l'une d'entre elle, elles sont beaucoup trop potiches. Et que je m'en passerais bien.

W – Nous attirons trop l'attention, cinq nouveaux arrivants d'un coup c'est peut-être beaucoup.

H – Ce n'est pas un problème, il arrive de nouveaux étudiants tout au long de l'année ici.

Q – De toutes façons cela permet de connaître tout le monde, c'est mieux pour notre mission ? rétorqua Quatre.

D – Pour ça faudrait que Wuffy se laisse approcher.

W – Avec toutes ces onnas ! Beurk ! Et Trowa alors, tu lui dis alors ?

T – J'écoute moi, je crie pas pour les écarter.

W – Ouais bien sûr, j'ai encore tort.

Puis, repensant à la réprimande de Heero, il préféra s'enrouler dans ses draps et faire semblant de dormir plutôt que d'être à nouveau humilié. Ce fut le signal pour tout le monde de se coucher.


	3. 2eme jour

**2ème jour**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Wufei était toujours de mauvaise humeur et lorsqu'un troupeau de filles vint se placer à côté de lui, il sortit brutalement de table. Trowa semblait vouloir se noyer dans son bol de café et Duo allait s'étouffer dans son jus d'orange (euh, c'est pas dangereux de donner des vitamines à un surexcité ?) tellement il trouvait la situation hilarante. Heero ne cessait de murmurer « Pourvu que la mission s'achève vite, pourvu qu'elle s'achève vite… ». Et Quatre entama gentiment la conversation avec les filles.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei était parti prendre l'air.

« Toutes ces onnas ! Rien que de les voir, ça me rend fou ! »

Il avisa un banc libre dans un coin. Une fois assis, il respira profondément. Son comportement était indigne et compromettait leur mission. Il prit la résolution des faire des efforts : des vies dépendaient d'eux. A ce moment une voix le fit sursauter.

M – Dégage de là ! T'es sur mon banc !

Toutes se bonnes intentions s'évaporèrent instantanément.

W – C'est marqué nul part, les bancs sont à tout le monde ! répondit-il hargneusement.

Il regarda son agresseur. Une fille ! D'un coup d'œil il la détailla : contrairement aux autres filles qui étaient en uniforme, elle portait un pantalon noir, large et troué au niveau des genoux, accompagné de chaînes en argents qui pendaient sur ses hanches. Son pull lui aussi était noir et des bracelets à pointes ceignaient ses poignets.

M – T'es sourd ou quoi ? Bouge de là !

Ils se toisèrent. Onyx contre onyx. En réalité, à part le mascara et le crayon noir qui approfondissaient le regard de la fille, Wufei se dit que c'était son exact reflet dans le miroir.

W – T'es qui d'abord pour me parler toi ! répliqua-t-il.

La sonnerie retentit.

M – On se retrouvera, menaça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

W – Onna !

M – Pauvre mec !

Wufei retrouva ses compagnons devant la salle de maths, plus furax que jamais.

H – Tu étais passé où ?

W – Dans la cour.

D – Quoi de neuf Wu ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

W – Une sale fille a osé me donner des ordres ! Si j'avais eu mon sabre…

Il laissa planer le doute sur ce qu'il aurait fait.

T – Tu nous aurais fait repérer, acheva Trowa à sa place.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et le cours commença.

« Il faut éloigner Wufei des filles sinon nous ne réussirons jamais » pensa Heero.

Après une demi heure, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et laissa passer la fille que Wufei venait de rencontrer.

ML – Miss Wong, je vous prierais d'arriver à l'heure et en silence, déclara M Lange, le prof de maths.

M – Et moi je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, monsieur, fit-elle en allant s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe, non loin de Trowa.

Le prof ne sut ou n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre et reprit là où il en était.

W – Non, c'est elle, grogna Wufei.

Q – Elle qui ? demanda Quatre.

W – La fille de tout à l'heure.

D – Sérieux ? Elle est tout à fait craquante cette gothique. Faudra que tu me la présentes.

W – Assieds-toi sur le banc dans le coin dehors et tu verras.

ML – Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! tonna le prof. Ce chapitre est capital dans l'année, surtout pour vous qui venez d'arriver.

Ils durent donc se replonger dans les nombres complexes. Ou du moins faire mine. Heero établissait son plan pour le soir : « Sortir discrètement, forcer la serrure, pirater ordi, copier disque dur et repartir. J'oubliais, éviter les profs qui patrouillent : de vrais chiens de gardes ceux-là, pire que les soldats de Oz. Faut que j'emmène quelqu'un pour faire le guet ou pas ? »

Il regarda les autres G-boys. Quatre prenait des notes, Duo gribouillait et envoyait des petits mots, Wufei tapotait nerveusement la table avec son crayon et Trowa observait le tout. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Puis il dû à nouveau faire semblant de s'intéresser au cours. Tout ça sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés eux aussi.

A la pause, Heero leur fit signe de se réunir sur un banc. Le banc justement situé dans le coin de la cour. Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei s'assirent dessus, Trowa s'appuya sur le chêne qui poussait à côté. Heero demanda un compte rendu sur ce début de matinée. Toujours rien à signaler.

W – Alerte rouge les gars, dit soudain Wufei.

En effet il venait d'apercevoir LA fille qui approchait.

M – Eh ! Si je t'ai dit de dégager ce matin, c'est pas pour que tu amènes tes potes après. T'as moins peur maintenant ?

S'en était trop pour Wufei qui se leva brusquement, prêt à frapper.

W – Tu me cherches ?

M – Hum. C'est bien connu, les roquets ça aboie plus que ça ne mord. Et je m'attaque pas à plus faible que moi.

Quatre s'interposa entre les deux.

Q – Et si on discutait tranquillement ? tenta-t-il.

M – Mais c'est ce que je fais, c'est pas de ma faute si ton copain a pas assez de neurones pour comprendre.

H – Wufei, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

La situation dégénérait, il retint Wufei par le bras. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention en provoquant une bagarre. Un énorme doute l'assaillit : et si justement le but de cette fille s'était de les obliger à se dévoiler.

M – Ecoute ton ami, tu ferais pas le poids de toutes façons.

Cette fois Heero et Quatre durent prendre Wufei à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait gardé son air arrogant et provocateur.

W – Je vais la tuer ! fulmina Wufei essayant de se dégager.

T – Qui es-tu à la fin ? demanda Trowa.

M – Je suis Marion Wong, et je vous conseille de ne pas venir me chercher des noises. Ca passe pour aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes nouveaux mais demain… Vous devriez lui acheter une laisse, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Wufei.

Un surveillant arriva en courant.

Surv – Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous croyez que c'est une arène de lutte ou quoi ? Venez avec moi tous les trois !

En voyant Heero, Quatre et Wufei, il avait cru qu'ils se battaient. Ceux-ci le suivirent sans discuter. Marion aborda un air satisfait. Duo secoua la tête et s'éloigna avec Trowa.

T – Cette fille m'intrigue, déclara Trowa lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être hors de porté de voix.

D – Quoi ! Tu t'intéresse à une fille ? s'exclama Duo.

T – Mais non, j'ai dit 'intrigue', protesta Trowa. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle s'attaque à nous, comme ça sans raisons ?

D – Bah si, un peu. Mais en même temps si c'est son banc…

T – Il y a autre chose. Tu as remarqué la ressemblance entre elle et Wufei ?

D – Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après toi ?

T – Je l'ignore pour l'instant. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas sanctionner Heero, Quatre et Wufei trop durement.

H – Une semaine de colle ! Mais c'est pas possible ! rugit Heero dans leur chambre le soir.

D – C'est pas la mort, rassura Duo, heureux de ne pas avoir commis de bourde pour une fois.

H – Mais les colles ont lieu le soir, toute la soirée ! T'aurais pas pu te contrôler Wufei !

W – J'ai été faible, cela ne se reproduira plus, fit-il d'un ton maussade.

H – Je l'espère bien !

T – Heero, intervint Trowa.

H – Quoi !

Trowa désigna Quatre. Celui-ci se tenait la tête tellement il avait mal.

H – Désolé Quatre.

Q – C'est pas grave, dit-il faiblement.

D – Tiens.

Duo lui tendit une serviette humide qu'il mit sur son front.

Q – Merci.

T – Pour ce qui est de ce soir, je peux y aller.

H – OK, on va faire comme ça. Mais gaffe à mon ordi !

Q – Du moment que Duo n'y touche pas, il n'y a pas de risques, plaisanta Quatre.

D – Sympa Quatre, j'men rappellerais, bougonna Duo. Et moi jfais quoi ce soir ?

T – Tu vas devoir rester là pour justifier mon absence si quelqu'un passe.

D – Rester là ! Ah la mort…

Q – Il est bientôt l'heure de la colle. On ferait mieux de ne pas être en retard.

W – Hn, grogna Wufei.

Les trois partirent.

D – Trowa, quand a lieu la réunion des ambassadeurs ?

T – Samedi.

D – Samedi ! Mais on est mardi déjà ! Je comprends pourquoi Heero était sur les nerfs.

T – Il n'est pas le seul.

D – Ouais, t'as raison, Wufei devrait voir plus souvent Sally.

Le français esquissa un sourire. Il regarda sa montre.

T – Il me reste deux heures avant de sortir, une partie de cartes ça te tente ?

D – Génial, enfin quelqu'un qui me laissera pas mourir d'ennui.

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

Surv – C'est l'heure de dormir là-dedans.

Ils durent éteindre. Vers 22h, Trowa quitta la chambre. Cela correspondait à la fin du premier tour de garde. La prochaine aurait lieu une heure plus tard. Il avait largement le temps. A pas feutrés il approcha de la salle et força la serrure en deux temps trois mouvements. Il referma la porte en silence, posa l'ordinateur de Heero et pianota pour effectuer le transfert de fichiers. Il avait fini lorsqu'il sentit comme une présence derrière lui : il s'empara de son arme qu'il avait prit la précaution d'emporter et se retourna. Face à lui, une autre personne avec une arme braquée sur lui. Par le rayon de lune qui passait par la fenêtre, il reconnut Marion.

M – Que fais-tu là ?

T – Je te retourne la question.

M – Vous avez attiré mon attention tous les cinq. J'ai voulu en savoir plus. Et toi Trowa ?

T – Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer ensuite.

M – Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle l'air faussement étonnée. Et si c'est moi qui presse la détente en premier ? Quoique, ce serait du gâchis.

En disant cela, elle sourit tout en le détaillant.

T – Qui es-tu ?

M – C'est la deuxième fois que tu me poses cette question. J'exécute ma mission tout comme toi, en bon soldat.

T – Et quelle est cette mission ?

M – Je vois, tu ne perds jamais ton but de vue. Malheureusement je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. Pas encore en tous cas.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, Marion se jouait d'eux, elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire, en d'autres termes elle était dangereuse.

M – Et maintenant on fait quoi, on s'entre-tue dans le lycée. Ce n'est pas très discret pour votre couverture.

Soudain l'alarme incendie se déclencha.

M – Merde ! C'est un de tes copains qui a eu cette brillante idée ? reprocha Marion à Trowa.

Trowa ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Des pas résonnaient déjà dans le couloir. Il réalisa que les responsables du lycée viendraient aussitôt dans la pièce où ils étaient : le serveur était là. Il alla se planquer derrière les étagères qui croulaient sous les dossiers. Marion s'y trouvait déjà. Deux personnes entrèrent.

Dir – Quelle alarme a été déclenchée ? demanda une voix grave.

Se – Celle qui se situe juste à côté de votre bureau M le Directeur, fit la deuxième personne, sans doute la secrétaire.

Dir – Mais il n'y a pas d'incendie, nous en venons ! tonna le directeur. Encore une blague des ces sales ados. Venez, allons les faire recoucher et revenons à nos activités.

La secrétaire gloussa et Marion murmura un truc du genre « traînée ». Puis Trowa et Marion se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

M – Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, je vais me coucher, dit Marion en rangeant son arme. Tchao beau gosse !

Trowa n'avait pas baissé sa vigilance mais il sentit que pour une obscure raison il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il la laissa donc partir et rejoignit leur chambre. A peine entré, Heero lui mit le grappin dessus.

H – Alors ?

T – Mission accomplie, répondit-il stoïquement en lui tendant l'ordi.

D – J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait avoir quand l'alarme a sonné.

T – C'était moins une, mais non. En revanche, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Wufei. Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir pirater les systèmes, ta « copine » Marion était là aussi.

W – C'est pas ma copine !

Q – Au moins on sait qui est la personne à neutraliser maintenant.

T – Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

D – Comment ça ? s'étonna Duo.

T – Je ne sais pas, une intuition.

H – On sera fixé demain. Il n'y a pas cours l'après-midi, on la chopera en ville.

T – Qui te dis qu'elle sortira ?

H – Une intuition.

Heero lança la pique à Trowa qui préféra ne pas y répondre. Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mercenaire attribuait plus d'importance à son intuition plutôt qu'aux faits. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il devrait lui en parler plus tard. Dans tous les cas, la mission s'achèverait le lendemain. Marion était leur cible et elle était d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle savait qui ils étaient et qu'elle se méfierait sûrement. Il décida quand même de jeter un coup d'œil sur les fichiers du lycée, juste par acquis de conscience. En commençant par cette fille, et il nota qu'elle avait mieux préparé son coup qu'eux : elle était en place depuis début septembre. Il pianota jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Les autres s'étaient endormis, tous sauf Trowa, il le savait.

H – Trowa ?

T – Hum.

H – Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas éliminée quand tu en as eu l'occasion ?

T – Une exécution dans un lycée, ce n'est pas discret. Elle m'en a même fait la remarque.

H – Tu pouvais toujours la neutraliser.

Il y eut un silence.

T – Heero, lorsque tu as eu la possibilité de tuer Réléna ou même qu'elle se fasse tuer sans que tu interviennes, tu ne l'as pas fait.

H – Ce n'est pas pareil, pourquoi tu me rappelles ça d'ailleurs ?

T – Je crois que c'est un peu la même chose qu'il m'arrive. Marion représente un danger, seulement, j'ai confiance en elle. C'est paradoxal et je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

H – Hn. N'oublie pas, elle doit mourir pour préserver la paix.

T – Je sais.

La discussion fut close.


	4. 3eme jour

**3ème jour**

Juste avant le cours d'histoire qui devait durer deux heures, Heero signala aux autres d'ouvrir l'œil sur Marion.

MM – Asseyez-vous immédiatement et en silence, ordonna sèchement M Mauger. Je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de vos devoirs.. On dirait des attardés dans vos copies.

Elle les distribua dans la classe (les G-boys suivaient sans se préoccuper des résultats puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait) puis elle s'arrêta devant Marion.

MM – Quant à vous, vous allez devoir chercher votre copie chez le directeur : les propos que vous avez tenus sont inqualifiables. Et ne vous tracassez pas pour la note, vous avez zéro.

Marion fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

MM – Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ! s'énerva la prof. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre sans tarder chez le directeur et de vous changer par la même occasion.

M – Qu'est-ce qui vous vexe le plus : le fait que j'ai raison ou seulement le fait de vous être pris la vérité en pleine poire ?

MM – SORTEZ ! cria M Mauger en pointant la porte du doigt.

M – Ca tombe bien, je voulais aller faire du shopping.

Puis elle sortit. Heero pesta intérieurement, sa cible lui échappait, il ne fallait pas lui laisser le champ libre pendant qu'eux étaient coincés ici.

MM – Vu vos résultats déplorables, vous allez me refaire ce devoir immédiatement !

Il y eu de grands oh, mais tout le monde s'y mit.

MM – Et alors monsieur, vous ne travaillez pas, s'insurgea la prof.

D – Non, j'ai pas envie aujourd'hui, et en plus votre sujet est pourri, déclara-t-il.

Heero lui envoya un regard noir, que faisait-il ?

MM – Je ne suis pas d'humeur, vous allez voir le directeur immédiatement.

Duo s'empressa de sortir. Il avait le champ libre et pourrait suivre Marion. Il réfléchit un instant pour savoir où elle avait pu passer et il la vit sortir du bureau du directeur tout en brûlant une feuille de papier. Puis elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie et il lui emboîta le pas discrètement. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes puis brusquement, elle s'arrêta.

M – Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ?

Il avait pourtant était ultra discret sur ce coup là. Même Heero était prêt à reconnaître qu'en filature, il était doué. C'était sans doute dû à son passé de voleur, il avait apprit à se faufiler sans être vu ni entendu.

D – Sorry miss, je me suis fait virer de cours aussi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un peu mieux connaissance.

M – Ouais et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Ils t'ont chargé de me surveiller c'est ça.

D – Non, pas du tout, j'avais juste envie de te connaître, c'est vrai. En fait, je dirais même que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil.

Marion parut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas ça puis elle reprit sa contenance.

M – OK, comme tu veux. Moi non plus je n'ai pas menti, je vais vraiment faire les magasins.

D – Et bah, allons-y.

La matinée passa vite : ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Aucun d'eux n'abordait de sujets personnels mais chacun déduisait des informations du comportement les renseignements nécessaires. Bientôt, Duo fut convaincu que Marion était un peu comme lui : elle avait beaucoup souffert dans son enfance et s'était forgé une ligne de conduite depuis cette époque. Elle n'avait peur de rien et surtout pas de la mort, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre : pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas d'attaches. Elle serait prête à tout pour réussir sa mission.

Ils déjeunèrent en ville. Attablés devant un kebab frites harissa, ils continuaient de discuter.

M – Tes copains ne vont pas être content de te savoir avec moi.

D – Je ne sais pas. Parfois je me demande ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

M – Et alors, comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?

D – Je me lance et après je vois. Je n'ai pas été entraîné comme un soldat moi.

M – Ah oui ? Pourtant tu agis comme tel. Tout autre personne que moi n'aurait pas pu repérer que tu me suivais. Comment as-tu appris ça alors ?

La question paraissait anodine, mais Duo sentit qu'il entrait sur un terrain glissant.

D – Hum, j'étais voleur à une époque, ça doit être ça. Et toi ?

Dévier la conversation, meilleur moyen de se faire oublier.

M – Très jeune j'ai été enfermé pour ainsi dire dans un dojo, j'ai tout appris là-bas. Et si on partait d'ici, j'en ai marre.

D – OK.

Redéviation de conversation pour noyer le poisson. Ils payèrent et passèrent acheter deux ou trois bières.

D – Euh, c'est pas interdit l'alcool au lycée ?

M – Si et alors ? T'es pas du genre à suivre les règlements pourtant non ?

D – Règlement ? Je connais pas ce mot, plaisanta-t-il.

Mec1 – Et règlement de compte, tu connais ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent trois gros baraqués.

M – Casse-toi Duo, souffla-t-elle puis plus fort. Tiens machin, comment ça va ? Tu t'es remis de ta dernière raclée à ce que je vois.

Mec2 – Toi tu te remettras pas par contre, fit un gros rire.

Deux autres types arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Duo attira Marion dans un ruelle à côté d'eux, mais celle-ci s'achevait dans un cul de sac : ils étaient prit au piège.

D – Tu leur as fait quoi à ces mecs au juste ? demanda Duo.

M – Je leur ai cassé la gueule, je ne supporte pas ce genre de grands baraqués qui s'attaquent à cinq à une pauvre fille de treize ans sans défense.

Subitement, Duo se demanda si elle était vraiment la meurtrière qu'ils recherchaient. Elle défendait les faibles et les innocents tout comme eux. Alors pourquoi éliminer les ambassadeurs ? C'était stupide. D'ailleurs dans leur conversation, aucun indice ne lui avait permis de déceler la moindre hostilité à leur égard. Trowa avait peut-être raison après tout…

Les cinq types étaient sûrs d'eux, ils pensaient avoir le dessus mais lorsqu'ils se lancèrent à l'attaque, ils furent bien déçus. Duo en étala deux en tout tandis que Marion s'occupait de deux autres. Le dernier regardait et une fois ses acolytes KO il s'avança vers Marion avec un couteau à cran à la main.

Mec1 – Je vais te saigner comme une truie.

M – Approche pour voir.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée et une détermination farouche brillait dans ses yeux. Duo cherchait quoi faire pour l'aider quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

D – Allô, Shinigami à l'appareil.

H – T'es où ? Faut qu'on retrouve la tueuse.

D – Euh, tu m'excuseras, mais on est un peu occupé là tu vois.

H – On ? T'es avec elle ?

D – Ouais c'est ça exactement, couché toi.

Il frappa un des types qui tentait de se relever. Pendant ce temps Marion parait les coups de couteau et en profitait pour frapper.

M – Duo, tu crois que c'est le moment pour parler tranquillement au téléphone.

H – Elle est avec toi. Et vous faîtes quoi au juste ? Tu pourrais penser à la neutraliser non ?

D – On règle une affaire et on arrive. Bye !

Il raccrocha au nez de Heero pour éviter de recevoir les remontrances. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Marion du gars à terre qui lui attrapa la jambe et la déstabilisa. Le couteau toucha le flanc mais Marion réussit à faire… quelque chose que Duo ne connaissait pas et le mec s'écroula net. Au passage elle éclata la face de l'autre.

M – Connard !

D – Ca va ? Fais voir ça.

Marion parut seulement s'apercevoir qu'elle était blessée.

M – C'est rien.

D – Mais tu saignes beaucoup.

M – C'est rien jte dis, juste une égratignure. Lâche-moi.

Duo avait vu que ce n'était pas justement qu'une égratignure mais Marion ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on l'aide ni qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle était fière et dure. « C'est bizarre, ça me fait penser à Wufei » pensa Duo.

Elle cacha le sang avec sa veste et ils repartirent l'air de rien et à peine arrivés au lycée, Marion s'éclipsa.

Duo avisa les garçons auprès des dortoirs et en approchant, il sut tout de suite que Heero était furieux.

H – Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ?

On sentait qu'il se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

D – Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse agresser.

Q – Quoi ! Tu t'es fait agressé ! Tu vas bien ?

D – Moi super. Les gros baraqués c'est pas trop solide.

W – Et la fille ?

D – Elle s'est prit un sale coup de couteau en traître et elle a fait comme si de rien n'était.

H – Parfait, si quelqu'un d'autre l'élimine, on n'aura peut-être pas à le faire.

D – Tu sais Heero, je crois qu'on se trompe. Ces mecs sont venus parce qu'elle avait protégé une fille qu'ils voulaient malmener.

Trowa n'aborda pas d'air satisfait, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'était plus le seul à considérer Marion comme autre chose qu'une meurtrière.

H – Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a fait tourné la tête à toi aussi ?

D – Quoi ! Non, on a beaucoup discuté c'est tout. Il se trouve qu'on a pas mal de points communs et voilà.

Heero avait accentué le « toi aussi ». Trowa savait que le message lui était adressé. Une mauvaise ambiance s'installa entre les garçons depuis lors. Il y avait Heero et Wufei d'un côté, Duo et Trowa de l'autre et Quatre entre les quatre. Il ne savait pas à qui donner raison ou tort et subissait les vagues de ressentiments sans pouvoir rien faire. Par égard pour lui, les garçons n'insistèrent pas et se séparèrent mais cela ne changeait pas les émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Quatre alla s'isoler dans leur chambre. « Quel est le bon côté ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est notre alliée ou notre ennemi. Mon empathie ne me sert à rien sur elle, tout est si confus chez elle, diffus et contradictoire. Les autres ne savent pas non plus. Même Heero et Trowa sont en désaccord. Que faire ? ».

Il ne descendit pas manger et les G-boys vinrent se coucher de bonne heure.

Q – Je vais aller faire un tour dans sa chambre, leur annonça Quatre sans crier gare.

H – Hein ! De quoi tu parles ?

Q – Je sais que vous êtes tous contrariés par Marion. Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre pour me faire ma propre idée.

W – Pourquoi tu te la fais pas avec ton empathie ? demanda Wufei.

Quatre resta silencieux quelques instants pour trouver les mots pour leur expliquer.

T – Quatre ? s'inquiéta Trowa.

Q – En fait je n'arrive pas à établir de réel contact avec elle. Je ne sens que de vagues émotions comme si elle avait des barrières qui m'empêchaient de voir son cœur.

D – Des barrières ?

Q – Oui, elle bloque mon empathie.

H – Elle serait une new type comme toi alors ?

Q – Je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles, soupira-t-il.

T – Quel genre de pouvoirs aurait-elle ?

W – On s'en fiche ! s'écria Wufei soudain.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'intéressaient tous autant à Marion. Il fallait faire régner la justice et donc l'éliminer. Pour empêcher tout de remonter à la surface.

H – Si elle possède des pouvoirs psychiques, elle pourrait nous mettre en difficultés. Imagine qu'elle puisse lire nos pensées, ce serait impossible de la surprendre et elle aurait connaissance de nos plans qu'elle pourrait contrecarrer facilement.

La nouvelle de Quatre l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Bloquer ses sentiments il savait parfaitement faire mais bloquer ses pensées, personne ne lui avait jamais appris. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas si c'était possible.

H – D'accord. Quand comptes-tu y aller ?

Q – A midi.

D – Très bien, nous l'occuperons pendant ce temps là alors.

Trowa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Wufei ressentit un grand soulagement. Demain Quatre ferait pencher la balance, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait de leur côté.


	5. 4eme jour

**4ème jour**

D – Viens Quatre, je vais d'apprendre à forcer une serrure comme un pro. Heero fera le gardien. Euh, un gardien genre ramolo, pas un gardien perfect soldier hein ?

H – Hn.

C'était la pause de la matinée. Tandis que Heero, Duo et Quatre préparaient le coup du midi, Trowa lisait un livre, assis sur le dossier du banc de Marion. Et Wufei… Wufei s'était planqué quelque part. Où ? Personne ne le saura jamais et pourquoi ? Ca non plus on ne saura jamais. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

M – Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que c'était mon banc, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre. Alors pourquoi faut toujours qu'il y en ait un qui vienne ?

Trowa ne répondit pas. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux des lignes qu'il était en train de lire. En voyant ça, Marion poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle s'installa avec une certaine raideur. Elle aussi sortit un bouquin.

T – Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

M – Duo vous a fait son rapport. J'ai connu pire mais c'est vrai que ça fait un mal de chien.

De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu voir qu'ils discutaient ensemble tellement ils remuaient peu les lèvres (et en même temps ils étaient bien planqués derrière leur livre respectif).

T – Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas qui tu es en réalité ? Cela nous ferait gagner du temps de chaque côté. Et t'éviterait des risques inutiles, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Marion mais disparut presque aussitôt.

M – Ce n'est pas aussi simple. De quel côté me vois-tu toi ?

T – Tu n'es pas notre ennemi, mais es-tu notre alliée ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tout est compliqué lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ?

M – Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Et puis les risques, c'est ce qui met du piquant dans la vie.

Elle eut un petit rire.

T – Ecoute, je vais te parler franchement, j'essaye de te protéger comme je le peux face aux autres, mais ça ne suffira pas. Retire-toi tout de suite si tu veux rester en vie.

M – Tu… me protèges ? hésita-t-elle. C'est étrange, personne ne m'a jamais protégée. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je pense être assez forte pour le faire moi-même… quelqu'un fait attention à moi… C'est vraiment… incompréhensible…

Le regret paraissait dans sa voix ainsi que la solitude. Ces trois phrases serrèrent le cœur de Trowa pour une raison inconnue de lui-même. Il préféra se lever et s'éloigner sans un mot.

La matinée s'acheva enfin et Quatre était prêt à passer à l'action. Personne ne le vit aller vers le dortoir des filles. Il força la serrure de la chambre de Marion sans efforts (il faut dire qu'il avait eu les meilleurs profs possibles), et entra. Marion était seule dans une chambre de quatre mais vu le bazar qu'il avait devant les yeux, il en douta un moment. Il y avait des affaires partout, des posters de travers collés aux murs ; des groupes de rock pour la plupart et un peu de mangas ; et aussi, un des lits était fracassé. Il se demanda par où il allait commencer ses recherches : il imaginait une chambre de fille toujours impeccable (c'était le cas de ses sœurs) et là… Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et ne repéra rien au premier abord. Un sac de sport bien rangé dans le coin de l'armoire attira néanmoins son attention. Il l'ouvrit et trouva… des armes de toutes sortes. Il y avait le choix entre les armes de poing, longues portées, petits ou gros calibres avec les munitions qui allaient avec. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas une simple étudiante. Mais en y repensant bien, eux aussi possédaient une réserve de ce genre. Il décida de continuer l'exploration. Il trouva dans la poubelle des draps imbibés de sang. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup saigné…

Les autres devaient faire diversion mais Heero ne pu pas y prendre part. Dans les couloirs un jeune fille blonde accompagnée d'une copine blonde elle aussi et avec des sourcils démesurés l'aborda.

R – Salut Heero, est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la croisait mais en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Réléna et la tête de Dorothy, la copine, il sentit les pulsations de son cœur augmenter comme pour dire « Alerte, alerte, danger ! ».

H – Non.

Dor – Tu as tort, j'écouterais si j'étais toi.

H – Et heureusement tu ne l'es pas.

Elle lui barra le passage et Réléna s'accrocha à son bras comme une sangsue.

R – Aller, viens !

Elle commença à l'entraîner et il se dit qu'il préférerait être entouré d'une dizaine de soldat de Oz que d'y aller.

T – Bon, on se retrouve après alors, lança Trowa.

Tous savaient que Heero ne pouvait pas se dérober : Réléna était la fille de l'ex-ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian. Et de plus reine de Sank, protectrice de la paix.

D – Le pauvre, il est pas sortit de l'auberge…

W – Et après on me dit qu'il faut être tolérant avec les filles, grogna Wufei.

T – Quelqu'un a vu Marion ? interrogea Trowa.

Ils jetèrent des coups d'œils autour d'eux mais ne la virent pas.

D – Peut-être qu'en se séparant on aura plus de chance, suggéra Duo.

Ils se séparèrent donc.

Dans la chambre, Quatre n'avait pas trouvé d'autres éléments compromettant. Mais il lui restait encore le bureau et la commode. Il y avait de nombreuses feuilles étalées dur le bureau. « Elle dessine très bien » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en remarquant les croquis qu'elle avait faits. Il en trouva même un de lui ! Mais il fronça les sourcils en lisant une lettre qui avait sûrement été écrite la veille.

« T_rès cher frère, cesse donc de me rejeter, accepte la vérité et ne te voile pas la face. Tu sais de quel côté je suis. Ne me trahi pas. K. »_

Ainsi Marion avait un frère dans le lycée. Le fait qu'elle mentionne la notion de 'côté' le rendit perplexe. Il abandonna la lettre et se dirigea vers la commode. Le premier tiroir ne contenait que des chaussettes. Le second de la lingerie fine. Il rougit en fouillant dedans pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Et se coupa.

M – Bonne cachette pour des poignards n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre sursauta, une fois de plus son empathie ne l'avait pas sentie.

M – Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre en train de fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements en dentelle ?

Quatre balbutia une excuse, plus rouge que jamais.

M – Sois pas si gêné que ça, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Vous ne savez toujours pas si on peut me faire confiance ou pas, il faut des informations, c'est normal. Fais voir ton doigt.

Elle prit la main.

M – Oh, c'est rien, tiens.

Elle lui tendit un pansement.

Q – Merci. Donc tu savais que l'un d'entre nous tenterait de venir ici aujourd'hui ?

Pouvait-elle lire les pensées ou était-ce un hasard ?

M – Aujourd'hui, demain, un jour ou l'autre, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mais c'était sûr que vous le feriez. Et arrête de chercher à connaître mes émotions, tu t'épuises pour rien.

En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il essayait d'entrer en contact avec son cœur. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lire les pensées, mais elle possédait un pouvoir psychique, c'était certain.

Q – Tu es une new type aussi alors ?

M – Ouais. Je suis télépathe, mais pas au sens qu'on l'entend habituellement. Je peux forcer les gens à faire ce que je veux mais pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Tes amis n'ont pas d'inquiétudes à avoir là-dessus. Et à mes heures perdues, je fais un peu de télékinésie.

Le tiroir se referma violemment sans que Quatre n'y ait touché.

Q – Impressionnant, souffla-t-il. Mais pourquoi venir ici et agir par toi-même alors que tu pourrais très bien envoyer quelqu'un à ta place ?

M – Cela demanderait trop d'énergie et de concentration. De plus, il n'y a aucun honneur à agir à travers quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'était pas tombée dans le piège, elle n'avait pas avoué qu'elle tenterait de tuer quelqu'un. Seulement qu'elle agirait.

M – Veux-tu te retourner s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je change mon pansement et vu comment tu rougissais devant mon tiroir, mieux vaut pas que tu me vois à moitié nue, tu ferais une attaque, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Mais bien sûr, ils n'y avaient pas pensé, il fallait qu'elle refasse son bandage, seule, elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie !

Q – Je peux t'aider si tu veux, intervint-il quand il l'entendit pester (en chinois, tiens, tiens).

M – C'est pas de refus.

Il évita soigneusement de regarder ailleurs que la blessure. Celle-ci était plutôt profonde mais parfaitement nettoyée et commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il lui remit les bandes en place.

M – Merci Quatre. Tu devais rejoindre les autres maintenant. Tu sais qui je suis.

Les cours de l'après-midi durèrent des plombes, surtout qu'ils finissaient à 18h30. Et ils n'eurent pas de pause pour pouvoir discuter.

Au dîner, ils s'installèrent dans un coin plutôt calme du self.

W – Alors Quatre ? commença Wufei sans préambule.

Q – Et bien, elle possède tout un arsenal d'armes et elle m'a révélé d'elle-même qu'elle a des aptitudes psychiques.

H – Quel genre ?

Q – Télékinésie et un peu de télépathie, mais elle ne fait qu'imposer des pensées, elle ne les lit pas.

H – C'est ce qu'elle t'a bien voulu faire croire. En tout cas ça explique pourquoi tu voulais lui faire confiance Trowa, elle a contrôlé tes pensées.

Q – Pas possible, cela lui pompe trop d'énergie. Est-ce qu'elle t'a semblé fatiguée ?

T – Non, pas du tout.

D – Bon alors, elle est amie ou ennemie ?

H – Elle est ennemie jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Wufei grogna son approbation.

Q – Non c'est une alliée, elle me l'a montré.

T – Comment ?

Q – Elle m'a ouvert son cœur l'espace d'un instant. Wufei il faudrait que je te parle.

Le chinois se demanda pourquoi Quatre devait lui parler mais n'en fit rien transparaître. Malgré tout, il craignait cette discussion, Quatre avait sûrement découvert quelque chose.


	6. 5eme jour : première partie

**5ème jour : première partie**

Au matin, tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'une seule chose : la réunion des ambassadeurs était avancée au soir même. Tous étaient très excités dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer.

Heero avait décidé de sécher les cours à cause de l'imminence de la réunion et ils étaient tous restés dans leur chambre.

H – Les ambassadeurs arrivent à 19h30 et vont discuter avec les élèves. La réunion commence à 20h30. Marion pourra agir quand elle le voudra.

D – Heu, on peut pas dire le tueur ? On est toujours pas sûr que ce soit Marion, protesta Duo.

T – Agir pendant que les ambassadeurs déambuleront parmi les élèves est trop risqué. D'ailleurs il faut un moyen de grande envergure pour les éliminer tous à la fois.

H – Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

T – Du poison dans les toasts qui seront distribués aux ambassadeurs durant la réunion ou alors une bombe.

W – Dans ce cas, elle est peut-être installée depuis longtemps ! s'écria Wufei.

H – Non, elle… enfin le tueur n'est pas stupide, une bombe posée trop à l'avance à plus de chance de perdre ses qualités et encore plus d'être découverte avant le moment J.

Q – Alors le plus plausible serait une bombe mais où ça ?

H – En-dessous du centre de l'amphithéâtre, c'est là qu'il faut la mettre pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Nous agirons à l'arrivé des ambassadeurs, je pense que ça suffira pour trouver et désamorcer la bombe.

Q – Je peux juste faire remarquer un truc. Il n'y avait rien pour faire une bombe dans la chambre de Marion.

Heero haussa les épaules.

M – Je confirme.

Les cinq garçons se retournèrent avec stupeur vers la fenêtre ouverte. Marion était assise tranquillement sur le rebord avec une bouteille dans la main.

M – Mais je suis d'accord, une bombe serait le meilleur moyen d'éliminer le plus de représentants de la paix, ajouta-t-elle.

H – Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

M – Je suis venue voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Vous êtes toujours dans le brouillard n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez toujours pas qui et comment. Il faut vous dépêcher, la réunion a été avancée à ce soir.

Elle eut un sourire en coin et avala une gorgée de bière.

W – A quoi joues-tu ? Nous savons parfaitement que c'est toi.

M – Tu sais ou alors tu t'en es persuadé ? Tu es sûr que c'est moi qui joue à un jeu ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre et celui-ci détourna les yeux.

D – Marion, est-ce que tu sais qui est la personne que nous recherchons ? demanda soudain Duo.

M – C'est probable. En tout cas j'ai plus de certitude que vous à mon sujet.

T – Qui est-ce ?

M – Je préfère ne rien vous dire. Ce serait embêtant que Heero la tue alors que ce n'était en fait pas elle du tout… Oh mince !

Un tache de sang était apparu sur son débardeur.

M – Désolée je dois vous laisser, je dois refaire mon bandage. A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire Quatre.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et reprit son escalade pour rejoindre sa chambre avec l'agilité d'un félin.

D – Heu… Quatre elle voulait dire quoi là ?

On eut à nouveau droit à un Quatre rouge écrevisse. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Q – En fait, si elle est revenue dans sa chambre à l'origine, c'était pour refaire ses bandages. Au début elle m'a surpris en train de fouiller dans ses tiroirs (il ne précisa pas lequel) et puis après comme elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les pansements correctement je l'ai aidé c'est tout.

Heero se leva sans crier gare et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

D – Hey Heero ! Je vais le chercher, fit-il à l'adresse des autres.

Trowa le regarda sortir mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que Quatre ait eu un contact aussi proche avec Marion lui pinça le cœur.

T – Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il abruptement.

Il laissa Quatre et Wufei seul tous les deux et alla marcher.

Q – On a fait quelque chose de mal ? interrogea Quatre.

W – Tu as fait quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi as-tu aidé cette fille ? reprocha le chinois. C'est quoi le papier là-bas ?

Il désigna du doigt un quart de feuille en-dessous de la fenêtre. Quatre le saisit et vit le nom de Wufei marqué dessus.

Q – C'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit. Wufei le parcourut rapidement des yeux et le jeta furieusement dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Q – Tu ne devrais pas, continua Quatre.

W – Je ne devrais pas quoi ?

Q – Rejeter ta sœur.

Wufei resta stupéfié.

W – Tu… tu es au courant ? Mais comment ?

Q – J'ai vu le mot que tu viens de lire sur son bureau. Et rien qu'en vous regardant, ça se voit. Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Wufei soupira, il aurait préféré que personne ne sache.

W – Oui. Nous avons été séparés à l'âge de trois ans. Elle a été élevée dans un dojo de L5 appartenant à la famille de ma mère pendant que j'étais éduqué dans mon clan paternel. Le dojo a été victime d'un gigantesque incendie et je la croyais morte depuis ce temps-là. Je devais avoir cinq ans à peu près. Pour moi je n'ai pas de sœur, encore moins une sœur qui combat contre la justice.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec rage et se tut. Jamais il n'avait parlé à quiconque de cette partie de sa vie. Quatre l'avait écouté sagement sans l'interrompre.

Q – Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

W – J'avais trop honte.

Q – Tu le sais depuis quand qu'elle est ta sœur ?

W – Le jour où Heero est revenu avec l'ordre de mission, j'ai appris qu'elle était vivante. J'essayai de me calmer dans le jardin ce jour-là quand j'ai entendu Duo…

Q – Et tu lui as couru après pendant cinq minutes, acheva Quatre dans un rire au souvenir de la mémorable course poursuite.

A la grande surprise de lui-même, Wufei rit aussi. Un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules et il se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Finalement, il avait bien fait de parler à Quatre.

Pendant ce temps Heero était allé se réfugier dans la salle informatique dans l'intention de faire des recherches approfondies sur Marion. Mais à son grand désarroi, il vit Dorothy, la copine de Réléna. Il tenta de l'esquiver mais elle le vit et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa dernière entrevue avec elle et Réléna avait été l'horreur : Réléna lui avait déclamé son amour brûlant et Dorothy ne cessait d'essayer de la convaincre d'accepter les avances. Il s'assit avec lourdeur se préparant au pire.

Dor – Je sais qui vous cherchez.

Heero tressaillit légèrement.

Dor – Je sais que vous êtes là pour protéger les ambassadeurs, c'est mon cas moi aussi, reprit-elle. J'ignore ce que vous allez tenter mais le temps presse alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir. La tueuse qui est sur place est Marion. Tu la connais bien sûr, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu une altercation avec elle.

Elle avait dit tout d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

H – Tu penses que je vais croire sur parole tes dires ?

Dor – Bien sûr que oui puisque cela confirme tes soupçons. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à la neutraliser.

H – Tu es là depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait ? fit remarquer Heero.

Dor – Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais cette fille a reçu un entraînement extrêmement difficile à contrer et je crains hélas de pas être à la hauteur. D'ailleurs, chacune sait qui est l'autre, nous nous sommes dévoilées et c'est là une deuxième difficulté.

H – Pourquoi crois-tu que nous y arriverons ?

Dor – Vous êtes cinq, beaucoup plus entraînés que moi, et je pense, plus qu'elle également. Cela te suffit comme raison ?

Heero était resté méfiant depuis le début, mais ce que lui révélait Dorothy était logique et complètement plausible. De plus, il en était certain, c'était bien Marion l'assassin. Il n'avait pas besoin de Dorothy pour le savoir.

H – Très bien, je m'en souviendrais, déclara-t-il en se levant pour partir.

Dor – Au fait Heero, n'oublie pas que Réléna compte sur toi demain soir, lui rappela-t-elle à voix haute pour être sûre que tout le monde aux alentours l'entendrait.

Heero murmura un vague « oui, oui » et s'éloigna pour préparer son coup. Il vit arriver Duo au coin du couloir.

D – Ah bah te voilà enfin !

H – Viens, on a du boulot, le coupa-t-il.


	7. 5eme jour : deuxième partie

**5ème jour : deuxième partie**

De son côté, Trowa essayait de faire le point. Sa première intention avait été de marcher un peu mais il s'aperçut que ses pas le menaient malgré lui vers les dortoirs des filles. « Pourquoi pas… » se dit-il.

Il arriva devant la porte de Marion. Il hésita à frapper, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il souffla et tapa deux coups secs sur la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

M – Trowa ! s'étonna Marion.

Lui aussi fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ne pas refouler ses émotions.

T – Je peux entrer, dit-il simplement.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée et le laissa passer.

M – Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il vit qu'elle essayait de reprendre une certaine contenance mais sans y parvenir vraiment. Il chercha une réponse valable.

T – Je voulais voir ta blessure.

Il avait pensé à « je m'inquiétais pour toi ».

M – Et à quoi ça va te servir ?

Ce qui finalement revenait au même.

T – Et je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas tenu compte de mes avertissements.

M – C'est ainsi. Tu m'aides ?

Elle lui désigna les bandes qu'elle avait sûrement piquées à l'infirmerie. Il fit oui de la tête en remarquant qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, et pas attendu qu'il lui propose.

Marion s'assit sur le lit et enleva son pull. Trowa retint sa respiration un instant. Sa peau blanche ressemblait à du satin et contrastait à merveille avec le soutien-gorge rouge sombre en dentelle. Il remarqua au passage qu'elle avait subi un entraînement digne du sien car elle était plus musclée que les filles en général et quelques cicatrices fines indiquaient qu'elle avait déjà combattu de nombreuses fois. Elle finit de défaire les bandages et Trowa s'avança pour examiner la plaie.

T- Allonge-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de Marion.

T – C'est mieux de bander quelqu'un lorsque ses muscles sont relâchés, expliqua-t-il.

Elle s'allongea et il lui fit remarquer après quelques secondes d'examen seulement que la blessure ne se refermerait pas toute seule, qu'il faudrait des points de sutures.

M – Ca devra aller comme ça. Les points de sutures ça se fait dans un hôpital et je ne peux pas y aller. Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

T – Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

M – Tu me chatouilles.

Il sourit. Un sourire franc et net qu'il ne se rappelait pas connaître. Au passage il tentait de dissimuler le léger tremblement qui animait ses doigts lorsqu'il l'effleurait. Il refit le bandage en serrant bien.

M – Si tu continues à serrer, je vais plus pouvoir me plier en deux.

T – C'est ça ou ça va continuer à se rouvrir et à saigner. Surtout si tu bouges beaucoup.

Il avait insinué qu'elle devait rester là et ne pas risquer sa vie en se mettant sur le chemin de Heero ou Wufei.

M – Oui, mais je ne renoncerais pas à ma mission. Et ça tu l'as deviné. Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plaît, on dirait une pauvre empotée.

Il lui prit la main et la tira pour qu'elle se remette debout. En faisant cela, il fit un pas en arrière et buta sur un objet non identifié. Il tomba en arrière en entraînant Marion à sa suite qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et sans qu'ils s'y attendent, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Un baiser timide, chaste.

Marion se recula soudain précipitamment.

M – Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Elle lui tourna le dos, visiblement très troublée. Trowa non plus ne réalisait pas trop, il venait de s'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Comment cela pouvait-il leur être arrivé ?

T – Marion… murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna lentement. Ils se faisaient de nouveau face.

M – Nous… nous ne pouvons pas… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

L'esprit complètement embrouillé, une certitude fit son apparition dans l'esprit de Trowa.

T – Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons-nous écouter la raison plutôt que le cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je crois que… je t'aime ?

Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Les émeraudes fixées sur des onyx qui ne semblaient plus si froids que ça.

M – Tu m'aimes ? C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

Son regard était implorant et débordant de douceur.

Les lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et cette fois leur langue se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet d'amour. Ils se séparèrent à regret mais leurs yeux exprimant intensément leurs sentiments. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit puis elle baissa la tête.

M – Merci. Personne n'a jamais été aussi… tendre avec moi.

T – Hey, que se passe-t-il ? Marion…

Il la força à relever la tête.

M – J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait.

T – Quoi donc ?

M – Aimer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle paraissait soudain si fragile, une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, savourant le bonheur d'être avec l'autre.

M – Dis, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles retrouver les autres, ils vont se poser des questions.

T – Aucun ne sait que je suis ici, mais tu as raison je vais y aller. Une dernière chose, qui ne va pas te plaire, ne fait rien ce soir, reste à l'écart.

Elle fit la moue.

M – Et si moi, je te disais de ne pas t'en mêler.

T – Je ne t'écouterais pas, déclara-t-il. Mais soit prudente et surtout…

M – Evite Heero, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais.

T – Et Wufei.

Elle secoua la tête.

M – Non, Wufei j'en fais mon affaire.

T – Quels sont vos liens au juste ? demanda Trowa en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Duo.

M – Ca ne se voit pas assez ? Nous sommes des faux jumeaux. Mais il faut que tu files et que je me rhabille.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait toujours pas remis son pull.

T – Mais qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

M – La sœur jumelle de Wufei Chang doublée d'un assassin chargée d'éliminer la tueuse engagée pour se débarrasser des ambassadeurs. Au fait, je m'appelle Katsumi, mais je préfère Marion.

Trowa retint le soupir de soulagement qui lui vint, elle était de leur côté, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit presque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Heero de ne pas la tuer.


	8. 5eme jour : troisième partie

**5ème jour : troisième partie**

A 19h30 précise, les ambassadeurs arrivèrent. Ils discutèrent rapidement avec les élèves puis s'installèrent en avance dans l'amphithéâtre. Heero se trouvait dans le labyrinthe de poutres et de câble en dessous. Il jura en entendant les pas sur le plancher au-dessus de lui car il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la bombe. Elle devait pourtant être là.

Les autres garçons devaient patrouiller discrètement, sans se faire remarquer et essayer de repérer le moindre signe de Marion. Heero leur avait fait part des révélations de Dorothy et leur avait donné leur place dans l'opération sans donner à quiconque l'occasion de le contredire. En effet Trowa et Quatre ne semblaient pas du tout d'accord avec lui, tandis que Duo et Wufei hésitaient. Décidément, Marion avait bel et bien semé la zizanie entre eux. Il lui ferait payer.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un accroupi devant un poteau. Il reconnut Marion.

M – Ah, tiens salut Heero. C'est lequel fil pour arrêter la bombe ? Le rose ou le blanc ? demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner.

H – Tu essayes encore de m'avoir, répliqua Heero en la menaçant de son arme.

M – Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tire. Mais ça ne t'avancera à rien, la bombe sera toujours là. J'ai déjà neutralisé certains mécanismes de défense mais je dois avouer que mes connaissances sont trop limitées pour la désamorcer complètement.

H – Ecarte-toi.

Elle obtempéra et il s'approcha de l'engin explosif. Heero constata qu'en effet les fils qui avaient été coupés étaient les bons. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ? Mais dans ce cas, qui ? Pourquoi Dorothy avait-elle nommé Marion comme la coupable ?

M – Attention ! s'écria Marion soudain.

D'un geste vif de la main elle arrêta le couteau destiné à Heero. Elle avait attrapé la lame et sa main saigna aussitôt mais elle n'y fit même pas attention.

M – Occupe-toi de la bombe, je m'occupe de cette salope.

H – Qui ça ?

M – Dorothy.

Elle disparut entre les poutres et Heero se rendit compte à quel point il avait été berné. Dorothy en avait accusé une autre pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas. C'était vraiment bien joué et lui était tombé dans le panneau comme un pauvre imbécile ! Il revint à ses préoccupations : le blanc ou le rose ?

Duo vit passer une tignasse blonde devant lui suivie d'une ombre noire. Bien sûr il avait reconnu Dorothy et Marion et il leur emboîta le pas sans attendre. « Elles courent vite ses filles ! ». Au détour d'un couloir, elles avaient disparues.

D – Bah elles sont où ? s'étonna-t-il à haute voix.

Dor – Ici.

Il n'eut pas le temps de régir, Dorothy l'avait déjà assommé du plat de son arme. Il entendit Marion dire : « Ah, tu étais là », suivi d'un vague combat puis plus rien.

Quatre arriva malgré lui au milieu de la bataille en criant : « Duo, c'est bon, Heero a désamorcé la bombe ! ». Il se tut en voyant son ami à terre et les deux tigresses en train de s'étriper.

M – Ah, c'est cool, réussit à placer Marion avant que Dorothy ne l'éjecte par le balcon.

Un bruit horrible de bois brisé se fit entendre et les exclamations des ambassadeurs fusèrent. Pendant un instant, il crut que Marion s'était écrasée au sol mais il l'entendit bientôt.

M – Désolée messieurs, mais vous devez évacuer cette salle immédiatement : une dangereuse tueuse a été repérée et une bombe est en cours de désamorçage.

Les ambassadeurs protestèrent, ils ne la croyaient pas. Quatre ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé mais il vit bien vite que Dorothy n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être car elle commença à tirer sur la foule en bas. Un mouvement de panique s'ensuivit. Quatre ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme assommé lui aussi par la haine que dégageait Dorothy. Des coups de feu répondirent à ceux de Dorothy. Un lustre descendit pendant que Marion montait en express, accrochée à la corde qui était censé le maintenir dans sa position initiale.

Dorothy ne se préoccupa pas de lui et ne s'occupa même plus des ambassadeurs : elle se dirigea droit vers Marion.

Wufei accourut au bruit des coups de feu, c'est là qu'il vit les deux filles en train de 'discuter'.

M – Pourquoi veux-tu tuer les représentants de la paix ? Qu'est-ce que le monde y gagnera ?

Dor – La guerre ! La guerre est la seule chose pour laquelle je me bats. La seule qui mérite d'être appelée œuvre d'art ! s'enthousiasma Dorothy.

M – Quelle folie peut donc t'habiter pour croire que la guerre est belle ? Elle ne fait que détruire les hommes, leur enlève toute dignité et honneur et les abaisse finalement au rang de bêtes ivres de sang et de massacres.

Dor – C'est ça la beauté du monde !

Wufei n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa sœur était du côté de la justice et c'était cette folle qu'il fallait éliminer depuis le début.

W – Hey toi !

M – Grand frère, c'est une surprise !

W – C'est pas à toi que je parlais, grogna-t-il.

Marion leva un sourcil mais reporta bien vite son attention sur Dorothy car celle-ci venait de lever son arme vers elle. D'un coup de pied Marion la lui fit lâcher, elle attrapa son bras et planta le propre couteau de Dorothy dans son cœur. Dorothy prit une expression ahurie avant de fermer les yeux et tomber lourdement sur le sol.

M – Mission accomplie.

Un grand cri retentit. Réléna approchait en courant vers son amie.

R – Tu l'as tuée !

T – Réléna ! appela Trowa derrière elle. Attend ! Ne fait pas ça !

Elle braqua l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main et tira. Heero sortit de nulle part et lui arracha des mains. Trowa se contenta de courir vers Marion. Wufei était agenouillée à côté tandis que Quatre arrivait soutenant Duo.

H – Mais enfin t'es stupide ou quoi ! cria Heero.

R – Elle a tué Dorothy et elle voulait tuer les ambassadeurs, sanglota Réléna.

H – Non, c'est Dorothy qui voulait les tuer. Marion l'a empêché.

Trowa craignit le pire mais fut très vite rassuré.

M – Tu étais passé où toi ? lui reprocha Marion gentiment.

T – J'essayais d'arrêter une blonde.

M – Bah c'est pas réussi, regarde l'état de mon épaule.

Elle fit la grimace.

M – Enfin une chose qui est bien, reprit-elle. C'est que mon frère ne veut plus me tuer.

W – Ouais bah ça c'est à vérifier, grogna Wufei.

D – On a manqué quelque chose ?

Il vit le corps de Dorothy.

D – Apparemment oui, commenta-t-il Pas trop de bobo ? Moi j'ai une énorme bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

Q – Tu n'es pas le seul au monde Duo.

M – Mon ptit Quatre, tu m'aideras à faire mes bandages sur mon épaule ?

Rerere-Quatre-très-rouge.

T – Pas question, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, assura Trowa.

Il l'aida à se lever et devant tous déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

D – Ouais, visiblement, elle ne fait que 't'intriguer', ricana Duo.

W – Evitez de faire ce genre de trucs dégoûtants devant moi, grommela Wufei.

H – Vous faites quoi plantés là ? intervint Heero. Faudrait penser à partir non ? Un transport pour six ça ne se trouve pas tout seul.

Trowa lui lança un regard un peu étonné auquel il répondit par un signe de tête.

H – Je me suis trompé, ça arrive à tous les êtres humains, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

M – Je prendrais ça pour des excuses. Bon on bouge ? Je saigne abondamment faudrait pas oublier.

Ils réussirent à sortir sans encombres et partirent du pays incognito.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

M – Non ! Non ! Heero ! Duo ! Ah !

Il y eut un grand 'Plouf '.

D –Alors elle est bonne ? demanda Duo.

M – Attend que je t'attrape et tu pourras vérifier par toi-même.

H – Heu Marion, évite de trop bouger, je viens de voir un serpent rentrer dans l'eau, fit remarquer Heero.

Elle regarda d'un œil suspicieux l'endroit que Heero lui indiqua puis soudain :

M – Au secours ! Trowa !

Elles sortit à la vitesse de la lumière de la piscine et se réfugia sur Trowa qui prenait un bain de soleil.

T – T'avais pas d'autres excuses pour venir te coller à moi ?

M – Mais non c'est vrai, regarde ! Il sort !

Quatre sur la chaise longue d'à côté rit devant la tête effarée de Marion.

M – Quand on a peur des araignées, on écrase, ironisa-t-elle.

Sur ce, Wufei arriva avec son sabre et coupa la tête à la vilaine bêbête.

W – Voilà ce qu'on va manger ce midi, déclara-t-il.

Tous firent une tête écœurée.

W – Bon d'accord, on fera hamburger frites pour Maxwell, s'avoua-t-il vaincu.

Depuis la mission où ils avaient rencontré Marion, la paix s'était installée durablement. Il n'y avait plus de missions d'ailleurs. Tous les six s'étaient installés dans une grande maison avec piscine en Sicile et profitaient de la vie comme des jeunes gens de leur âge. La vie leur paraissait soudain très simple. Heero était devenu plus social, Wufei aussi (d'ailleurs Sally venait souvent les (le) voir), et Trowa était moins renfermé sur lui-même. Quant à Duo et Quatre, aucun n'avaient changé. Les cinq garçons avaient appris à connaître Marion qui se révélait être assez proche d'un deuxième Duo (pauvre Wufei…). Trowa était bien sûr celui qui la connaissait le mieux, mais n'entrons pas dans les détails…

W – Bougez-vous les fesses un peu ! ordonna Wufei. La table ne va pas se servir toute seule. Je m'occupe déjà de faire à manger…

Ils se dépêchèrent car ils voulaient profiter un maximum de l'exploit de Wufei, à savoir faire un « travail de femme » !

Trowa et Marion traînèrent un peu derrière.

M – Finalement, c'est sympa.

T – Quoi, que Wufei fasse la cuisine ?

M – Mais non, d'avoir une famille sur qui on peut compter.

Trowa acquiesça et ils rejoignirent le râleur de service qui pestait que tout ne serait pas prêt quand Sally et Hilde arriveraient.

Une famille, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient tous rêvé depuis toujours. Et enfin ils l'avaient.

Fin.


End file.
